pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Forest
The Eternal Forest is a large maze-like forest that connects to Orion City and Antares Town by Do-Youn, and is also connected to Origin City by a sailboat in the southwestern part of the forest. Walkthrough The sheer size and repetitive design of the pathways in the Eternal Forest can make finding several key points of interest within the forest very difficult without a guide assisting the player along the way. As it just so happens, several guides can be found below if needed. Note that the player must travel to Origin City in order to be able to have Do-Youn transport the player to Antares Town and continue their adventure. Guide to Reaching Origin City: ---- To reach Origin City starting from where Do-Youn is standing, walk 2 spaces above his head and then walk as far to the left as possible. Move south past the lone tree and a Bird Keeper. Then navigate to the east past a wandering Pokémon Breeder, then south past a wandering kid, and then west until a tree is reached directly above a female Cool Trainer. From here the player will want to take the northern path and then begin traveling westward until the player is in between a path which splits off in three different directions. The player will want to continue to the west, battling the Hiker until another fork in the path emerges. Take the southern path and then travel west, battling the Scientist until yet another fork emerges in the path. Travel south yet again and then move west past the Crush Girl until a sailboat appears. This boat will take the player to Origin City when they interact with it. ---- Guide to Reaching the Hidden Grotto: ---- To reach the Hidden Grotto starting from where Do-Youn is standing, walk 2 spaces above his head and then walk as far to the left as possible. Move the player down and around the tree and then navigate him/her to the east, then south, and then west until a tree is reached directly above a female Cool Trainer. From here the player will want to take the southern path past the female Cool Trainer and then maneuver him/herself as far to the east as possible, passing a female Ranger in the process. Travel straight to the north, pushing past the Youngster, until an opening appears in the trees from above. Save before entering if the player wishes to soft reset for different encounter possibilities. Soft reset DOES NOT work. ---- Guide to Reaching the Moss Rock: ---- To reach the Moss Rock starting from where Do-Youn is standing to evolve the player's into a , walk 2 spaces above his head and then walk as far to the left as possible. Move the player down and around the tree and then navigate them to the east, then south, and then west until a tree is reached directly above a female Cool Trainer. From here the player will want to take the northern path and then begin traveling westward until the player is in between a path which splits off in three different directions. The player will want to travel south and then follow the path to the west, north, and then east to reach the Moss Rock. ---- 'Legendary Pokémon' The Eternal Forest is home to three different species of Legendary Pokémon that can all be encountered by using Wormhole on the rock formation in the middle of the forest. After using Wormhole on this rock, they will be transported to a different part of Eternal Forest where the player will then be able to battle , , and . All three legendaries are at level 50 when encountered. Guide to Reaching the Wormhole Entrance: ---- To reach the Wormhole entrance starting from where Do-Youn is standing, walk 2 spaces above his head and then walk as far to the left as possible. Move the player down and around the tree and then navigate them to the east, then south, and then west until a tree is reached directly above a female Cool Trainer. From here the player will want to take the northern path and then begin traveling westward until the player is in between a path which splits off in three different directions. The player will want to continue north from here, moving past the Engineer until a rock formation is visible to the northwest. From here the player only needs to interact with the runes in the wall in order to enter the area where the three Legendary Pokémon of the forest can be located. ---- Obtainable Items |} Trainers Bug Catcher Harry|3}} |22}} |22}} |22}} Gentleman Darren|2}} |22}} |23}} Gambler Heirson|3}} |23}} |23}} |23}} Psychic Marissa|2}} |23}} |24}} Beauty Sally|4}} |23}} |24}} |24}} |24}} Super Nerd Danny|3}} |23}} |24}} |24}} Channeler Sadie|3}} |24}} |24}} Rocker Jered|3}} |24}} |24}} |25}} Crush Girl Medusa|3}} |25}} |25}} |25}} Engineer Thundey|3}} |25}} |26}} |26}} Youngster Tyler|4}} |26}} |26}} |27}} |27}} Pokémon Breeder Mira|2}} |27}} |26}} Bird Keeper Ffanromonownk|3}} |27}} |27}} |27}} Aroma Lady Vanessa|2}} |27}} |27}} Cool Trainer Jasmine|5}} |25}} |26}} |26}} |26}} |26}} Pokémon Ranger Folde|3}} |25}} |26}} |26}} Youngster Wobbobobo|3}} |26}} |26}} |26}} Lass Cynthia|2}} |29}} |29}} Lady Maddy|3}} |29}} |29}} |29}} Hiker Erick|2}} |27}} |28}} Cool Trainer Mika|4}} |25}} |26}} |26}} |25}} Pokémon Ranger Nina|3}} |29}} |29}} |29}} Rocker Phil|3}} |28}} |29}} |29}} Super Nerd Bruce|1}} |29}} Crush Girl Deliah|2}} |28}} |28}} Scientist Moody|3}} |27}} |27}} |28}} Encounterable Pokémon 'Normal Area' |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |Z|O|16-21|??%}} |} 'Wormhole Area' |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|10-20|??%}} |Z|O|50|One}} |Z|O|50|One}} |Z|O|50|One}} |} Category:Route Category:Aroma Category:Needs Image Category:Location